


It’s a long road to wisdom but it’s a short one to being ignored

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth has nightmares, Everyone is a good bro, F/M, Jason is a good bro, Piper has Jason’s hoodie, Piper is a Good Bro, Sleep Deprivation, and Percy finally gets his sleep, i got all of these characters of the pjo wiki, its spqr though and I bet people hate her for wearing it at chb, minor Percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Percy hasn’t gotten much sleep lately and Piper picks up on that.Cut to- Piper McLean being a good bro
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Kudos: 90





	It’s a long road to wisdom but it’s a short one to being ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Piper trudged her way out of her cabin, still in her pajamas from the night before. It had been a long night for her. Just before she was going to bed, one of the younger campers, about 13, burned herself on a straightener and so Piper was up another hour to help console the girl and take her to Will, the only aid on the graveyard shift that night. By then it was 11:00 and Piper was so close to getting in bed if it weren’t for one of the boys deciding to take Samara’s (one of her campers) red lipstick and write on the mirror “This shade looks nice on me doesn't it?” So then for another hour and a half, she was sitting there, scolding this boy by the name of Wyatt for taking Samaras lipstick. Making him wipe it off the mirror and promise to buy Samara another tube of it. So she walked up the stairs to the mess hall, stuffing her hands in the pockets of Jason’s oversized camp Jupiter hoodie, getting compliments on her red, blue, and black plaid pajama pants on the way there. She found her way to the Aphrodite table, slamming her head down onto her arms and trying to catch a few z’s before teaching some new campers fighting techniques at 10:45. She felt a light kiss on the back of her head and reached out for Jason before he walked over to his table.

“Will you get me some food? I had a long night.” She put on her puppy dog eyes and made sure not to charmspeak him. She never liked doing that to her friends.

“Yeah. But have you seen Percy or Annabeth lately?” 

“I don’t think so.” Piper said, lifting her head up, realizing she hadn’t seen the couple yet. “I’ll go ask Malcolm.” 

“Alright. You want pancakes, right?” Jason shouted as he walked away.

“Yes, please!” 

Piper reluctantly stood and walked over to the Athena table and tapped Malcolm on the shoulder. 

“Yes?” He turned around and slid his glasses on from where they sat on the table.

“Have you seen Annabeth or Percy lately?”

Malcolm’s face softened at the question and turned back to his book. “Annabeth was having a hard time last night. Probably nightmares. Woke up screaming around 2:00 AM and Percy rushed in and took her to his cabin. They might still be asleep.” Piper thanked him and set off towards the poseidon cabin. The grass was still wet from the morning dew. Piper knocked lightly on Percy's door and after a few seconds of no response she turned around, but stopped when she heard a slight creak and Percy’s head peeking out. When he saw who it was, he smiled and stepped outside onto the porch of his cabin. 

“What’dya need Pipes?”

“I just wanted to check on you. You usually show up to breakfast despite your ‘I sleep 14 hours, go fight a monster and then take a nap.’ sleep schedule”

Percy let out a quiet laugh at that. “Yeah, Annabeth fell asleep at like 3:45 this morning and I didn’t want to wake her up. I’ll get leftovers for us later.”

“I can bring you guys some food if you want?” Piper suggested.

“Oh gods, yes please. Thanks Pipes, you’re the best.” Percy’s smile grew at that and he sent her a wave, slipping back inside his cabin. Piper set back across the trail to the mess hall, where Jason sat at the Zeus table, a full plate sat next to his own but the spot remained empty.

“Hey Jason, I’m grabbing breakfast for Perce and Annabeth.” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing two plates and piling them high with food. Piper set her way across the trail once again heading back to cabin 3, where she lightly knocked, then letting herself inside to give Percy a warning. Percy sat upright from where he was lying on the bed behind Annabeth. Piper had only just now noticed the dark circles under his eyes. And gods did he look tired. He seemed exhausted and his eyes were filled with pain and trauma.

“Hey Piper. Thanks for bringing us food. It means a lot.” Percy rubbed his eyes and maneuvered himself over Annabeth to grab the plates from Piper. 

“Of course. You look exhausted. Did you get any sleep last night?” Piper ran her finger over his cheek, delicately touching the dark circles. 

“Not really, no.” Percy’s voice got quiet, almost like he was ashamed.

“Did you have any classes you needed to teach or duties to perform today?”

“Um, yeah. I had lifeguarding at 3:00? And there was a sword fighting class I had to teach today at 1:30. And I was going to have lunch with Rachel up in her cave today,” He says, slamming his palm against his forehead. “She redecorated and wanted to show me.”

“Alright. You get some sleep then. Don’t worry about any of that today, I’ll get some people to take your place.”

“You don’t need to do that Pipes. I'm fine.” 

“Sure you are. Seriously. I’ll bring you lunch and if you've gotten at least 5 hours of sleep by dinner time I’ll let you out of this cabin and you can go to campfire tonight. But take a shower and eat.”  
“Alright Piper. Will do. Thank you so much.” Percy smiled and squeezed her hand. Piper was slightly confused. Percy was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met and he was willing to drop his classes for a few extra hours of sleep? Amazing. Piper skipped out of the cabin and sprinted back down the path. When she got back to the mess hall she located Chiron as quickly as possible. 

“Chiron! Do you have a megaphone?” The centaur turned around and gave her a weird look.

“I’m not even going to question it. There’s one in my office down the hall.”

“Thanks!” Piper rushed down the hall and snuck into Chiron's office, grabbing the megaphone on one of his shelves. She raced back into the mess hall, and ran back to Jason, and quickly stood on his table. Jason just put his head in his hands like he was disappointed and let out an audible sigh.

“I need every cabin head counselor to meet with me in the Zeus cabin after breakfast please! Alright thank you!” She yelled through the mega phone, then sitting back down next to Jason.

“What was that about?” He asked her.

“Percy hasn’t been doing so well and I agreed to get some people to take his jobs for the day. So he can sleep.” 

“You’re so nice Pipes.”

“I know” Piper smiled. She cleared her plate with everyone else before walking over to the Zeus cabin with Jason, where Will from Apollo and Pollux from the Dionysus cabin sat on the porch. Jason went inside with the three following behind him. Cabin counselors started pouring in to Jason’s cabin and sat down somewhere or stood uncomfortably, not knowing Jason or Piper very well.

“Alright people. I’m sure you all know Percy Jackson,” A few heads nodded, and others verbally replied. “Yeah, so he and Annabeth Chase are having a really hard time right now and I offered to help relieve him of his jobs for today. I checked his schedule. He has a sword fighting class at 1:30 he’s teaching, he’s lifeguarding at 3:00, he’s cleaning out the pegasus stables at 4:30 and he was supposed to help make dinner. Is anybody not free during those times?”

A few people raised their hands and Piper dismissed them.

“Ok, so now that we have people who are free. Sword fighting class, anyone up for that?”

Sherman Yang from the Ares cabin raised his hand. “Percy is the most qualified to teach that class right now, but I can do it today.”  
“Awesome, thank you Sherman. You can go.” Piper fist-pumped and dismissed him. “Alright, then Percy’s lifeguarding at 3:00.”

Connor Stoll shouted out. “I’m free then, I’ll take his place.”

“Thank you Connor, you are dismissed! Last thing on his itinerary, he’s helping make dinner.”

Both Lou Ellen Blackstone from the Hecate cabin and Miranda Gardiner from the Demeter cabin raised their hands. “I may not be good at swordplay but I can make a kick-ass lasagna.” Lou-Ellen smiled. 

“Me too but I’m more on the Shepards Pie side of things.” Miranda said.

“Glad we got that figured out. Thanks so much girls, see you tonight!” The two girls left the cabin, saying their goodbyes. 

“I’m going to go tell Percy he’s free.”

“Alright.”

Piper walked back out of the Zeus cabin and over to the Poseidon cabin once again. Where he found Percy and Annabeth both knocked out on the bed, curled into each other. But there was a note taped to the lamp. She tore it off and smiled as she read.

_Piper, thank you so much for the free day, you’re right… I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately and I really could use it. What did I do to deserve a friend like you? P.S. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. ___


End file.
